Zanbaku Kei
History Zanbaku's Kei's history can be found http://www.reddit.com/r/Seireitei/comments/1b3w7g/the_flood_zanbaku_keis_backstory/%7Chere. It will be contuining there as well, so if you want to know about his past check there! Zanpakuto Zanpakuto Name: Mizuneko(WATER CAT) A regular katana with an emerald green hilt. Kei uses both English, and Japanese to command his Zanpakuto. Water Generation. Hydrokinesis. Shikai: Command, Ame(RAIN). Ability 1. Ame. rain 15 copy of Kei's zanpakuto fall from above and scatter randomly throughout the area of battle. each katana has the ability to turn into water. they can be used to either attack the enemy, defend Kei, or combine with other katana to increase the volume of water. Kei forms this water into different ways via various commands which are listed below. Command's for Rain. Mizuki(WATERS EDGE): 1 katana turns into high pressure water stream that hurls at the enemy. Mizushiba(WATERS HOLD): 1 katana turns into a "cat-like" tail of water that can either go underground and come back up to ensnare an enemy or just grab a hold of them above ground. Mizume(WATERS EYE): 3 katana turn into water and form a spherical shape which floats above Kei's head. this water acts as an "eye" that guards him. Its generally used to either block physical attacks, or attack an enemy that gets close to him. Mizunotakeshi(Water's Fury): 6 katana turn into water, gather above Kei, and scatter across the field as numerous high pressure water streams. Ability 2. Edotamari. reflective pool of water 1 katana turns into water and forms a big thin circular layer in front of him. this "reflective pool" can absorb one reaitsu based attack at a time and either nullify it, or use its energy to heal whomever he chooses. he can only use this to heal someone in the NEXT turn. after that he has to wait 2 more turns to heal again. Bankai: Command, Kōzui(FLOOD). Water Generation. Hydrokinesis. Sensory abilities. "Teleportation". Ability 1. Kōzui flood Kei can now create a massive amount of water which thinly stretches out across the area of battle, flooding it enitely. If you are in the presence of his pool then he can sense where you are and where you are heading. These sensory abilities are used to know where an enemy is attacking from as well as to know where an enemy could be if they are in hiding. Also, if Kei is touching his pool, than he can "dive" or "sink" into it and resurface at any part of the pool that he chooses. Kei can use this water in battle as well in many different ways to either attack an enemy or defend himself. If he chooses to use gather(Atsumeru) all of the water from his pool to attack or defend than he will lose his sensory/teleportation abilities until his pool settles(Ochitsuku). Command's for Kōzui. Neko hikkai(CAT SCRATCH): When Kei swipes his blade at his enemy, a vertical wave a water comes hurling towards them quickly. this wave is sharp and can cut flesh. Atsumeru(GATHER): all of the water from Kei's pool gathers above his head waiting for various commands, id also note that this is a high volume of water. once commanded to gather, Kei can no longer use his pool to sense where the enemy is, nor can he sink into it to dodge attacks. Tobikakaru(POUNCE): the water crashes down on the enemy from above Kei as a violent waterfall like wave used to attack enemies. this attack always strikes from above. Todoroki(ROAR): the water from above Kei swirls around him, making a roaring noise, and protecting him from oncoming attacks. Nomikomu(SWALLOW): the water comes in from behind Kei as a huge wave that is used to wash the enemy away. Ochitsuku(SETTLE): the water settles in the area of battle again forming Kei's pool. once this is used Kei can utilize his sensing and sinking abilities again. Mizumizunohaka(Grave of Water): all of the water from Kei's pool circles around the enemy to build up momentum, then closes in on them quickly, making awful roaring noises along with it. this move can be rather hard to escape being that the only escape route is through the top. Example Of Shikai form: !!! Example of Bankai form: !!!